The present disclosure relates to a light source device including a laser light source.
Light source devices with light-emitting elements such as a laser light source have been widely used. Among these, light source devices outputting a light in a direction parallel to a surface of a substrate thereof are expected to be applied in various fields such as backlighting devices.
To realize such a light emitting device, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-142268, a light source device (or an optical module) configured to output light in a direction parallel to an upper surface of a substrate has been proposed in which a light is emitted upward from a light-emitting element mounted on the upper surface of the substrate and then reflected laterally by a reflective surface to be output in a direction parallel to the upper surface of the substrate.